uhtfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Células Somáticas
As células somáticas são quaisquer células do corpo que formem tecidos ou órgãos e estão presentes naturalmente no leite de vacas sadias. São constituídas, em sua grande maioria, por leucócitos, principalmente neutrófilos, e células de descamação do epitélio secretor da glândula(2, 6). Em um quarto mamário infectado, aproximadamente 99% de todas as células do leite são leucócitos, enquanto que o percentual remanescente é formado por células epiteliais secretoras do tecido mamário. A distribuição das células em uma glândula sadia é e 60% de macrófagos, 25% de linfócitos e 15% de neutrófilos(8). Durante a evolução da mastite há um influxo maior dessas células para a glândula mamária, conduzindo à elevação do seu número no leite(2, 6). No mundo todo, a contagem de células somáticas (CCS) tornou-se a principal ferramenta de avaliação da qualidade do leite. Elas adquiriram este papel porque representam um espelho do estado sanitário da glândula mamária. A CCS pode ser monitorada pelo método direto de contagem celular eletrônica, utilizando equipamentos automatizados e calibrados para tal análise ou pelo método indireto California Mastitis Test ''(CMT)(11) . '''Efeitos das células somáticas sobre a composição do leite ' Altas CCS ocasionam diversas mudanças na composição do leite, afetando sua qualidade, pois alteram a permeabilidade dos vasos sanguíneos da glândula e reduzem a secreção dos componentes do leite sintetizados na glândula mamária pela ação direta dos patógenos ou de enzimas(9, 4). A mastite gera consideráveis prejuízos à indústria de laticínios, relacionados às alterações que provoca na composição do leite(7). Proteínas A fração nitrogenada do leite é composta pela caseína, proteínas do soro e compostos nitrogenados não proteicos. Vários autores relataram em seus estudos que o leite com altas CCS apresentam maiores níveis de proteína total quando comparados ao de vacas sadias, porém menores teores de caseína como porcentagem da proteína verdadeira(12, 5). Lactose ' A lactose é essencial para a produção de derivados lácteos fermentados. Durante a mastite, a concentração de NaCl (Cloreto de Sódio) no leite aumenta, ocasionando o aumento da pressão osmótica. Este aumento é compensado por meio da redução no teor de lactose. O decréscimo no teor de lactose no leite também pode ser explicado pela diminuição da capacidade de síntese da glândula, além da possível passagem de lactose do leite para o sangue em vacas com altas CCS(3). '''Gordura ' Alguns autores observaram em seus estudos que o leite com alta CCS apresentou menor concentração de gordura devido ao fato de haver menor síntese de gordura pela glândula mamária(10). 'Minerais ' As concentrações de minerais no leite com alta CCS também são alteradas, apresentando redução nas concentrações de potássio, fósforo inorgânico e cálcio, porém aumentando as concentrações de zinco, ferro, magnésio, cobre, sódio e cloro(1). 'Efeito das células somáticas sobre a qualidade dos produtos lácteos ' Em consequência às alterações na composição do leite, diversos efeitos podem ser observados na produção de derivados lácteos, tais como: menor rendimento industrial; redução da shelf-life (devido à ação das enzimas); diminuição do valor nutritivo dos produtos lácteos, inibição das culturas starters, redução da estabilidade térmica do leite . Altas CCS no leite, provocam um aumento nos níveis de proteases termoestáveis e lipases, o que podem gerar sabor amargo, gelificação e sedimentação em leite UHT (Ultra High Temperature)(7). '''Referências Bibliográficas ' '' ' (1) AULDIST, M.J.; HUBBLE, I.B. Effects of mastitis on raw milk and dairy products. Australian Journal of Dairy Technology, Melbourne, v. 53, p. 28-36, 1998. ' '(2) BIBALKE, D. The effect of high somatic cell count on the quality of dairy products. Dairy Food Sanitation, v. 4, p. 67-8, 1984. (3) FERNANDES, A.M.; OLIVEIRA, C.A.F.; TAVOLARO, P. The relationship between composition and somatic cell counts of milk from individual Holstein cows. Arquivos do Instituto Biológico, São Paulo, v. 71, p. 163-6, 2004. (4) MACHADO, P.F.M.; PEREIRA, A.R.; SARRIES, G.A. Composição de leite de tanques de rebanhos brasileiros distribuídos segundo sua contagem de células somáticas. Rev. Bras. Zootec., v. 29, p. 2765-3768, 2000. (5) MARQUES, L.T.; BALBINOTTI, M.; FISCHER, V. Variations in the milk chemical composition according to somatic cell count. In: II Panamerican Congress on Milk Quality and Mastitis Control, 2., Ribeirão Preto: IFC & Milkpoint, 2002. (6) NICKERSON, S.C. Bovine mammary gland: structure and function; relationship to milk production and immunity to mastitis. Agri-Practice, Santa Barbara, v. 15, p. 11-8, 1994. (7) OLIVEIRA, C.A.F.; FONSECA, L.F.L.; GERMANO, P.M.L. Fatores relacionados à produção que influenciam a qualidade do leite. Higiene Alimentar, São Paulo, v. 13, p. 10-6, 1999. (8) PHILPOT, W.N.; NICKERSON, S.C. Origem e significado das células somáticas. In: Vencendo a luta contra a mastite. ''Naperville: Milkbizz, 2002. p. 28-37. (9) SANTOS, M.V. Efeito da mastite sobre a qualidade de leite e derivados lácteos. In: Congresso Panamericano de Qualidade do Leite e Controle de Mastite, 2, Ribeirão Preto, 2002'. '''Anais: São Paulo: Instituto Fernando Costa, p.179-188, 2002. (10) SCHULTZ, L.H. Somatic cell in milk: physiological aspects and relationship to amount and composition of milk. Journal of Food Protection, Des Moines, v. 40, p. 125-31, 1977. (11) Schalm G.N. & Noorlander D.D. 1957. Experiments and observations leading to development of the California Mastitis Test. J. Am. Med. Assoc. 130:199-204.' ' (12) URECH, E.; PUHAN, Z.; SCHÄLLIBAUM, M. Changes in milk protein fraction as affected by subclinical mastitis. Journal of Dairy Science, Savoy, v. 82, p. 2402-11, 1998.